What happened to him?
by Melanie Daughter of Nico Di An
Summary: What happened to the Holy Roman Empire? Where is he? Who is he? Did he bacome some thing else? This is what happened based on fact and fiction. Germany where the Holy Roman Empire was is confused why can't he remeber his childhood up to a point what happened.


**Okay hi everyone I'm Melanie perviously Adrea Sorry about all the deleted stories I found out Nico and Reyna have a little spark and I was sold on Reynico. So this is my newest story it's Hetalia-Axis Powers I can't guarantee that there will be smut I bearly no how to write it but I will try maybe... So this story is about Germany, Italia, and the Holy Roman Empire you see I am going to confirm everyone's thought on Germany being the Holy Roman Empire. You see you know what just read the fucking story Melanie Over and Out.**

**Main Parings: Germany/Holy Rome/Italia Prussia/Canada**

**Parings: Japan/Fiji Antarctica/Russia Panama/France Spain/Romano China/Indonesia etc.**

**Summary: What happened to the Holy Roman Empire? Where is he? Who is he? Did he bacome some thing else? This is what happened based on fact and fiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>PrologueChapter One**

** I must get back to her is all Holy Rome could think before he shoved down by his opponent and enemy. The man rasied his sword and brought it down is that the end you may ask. **

** NO this was only the beginning of a new era on that day the Holy Roman Empire changed lost his memory and became Germany little brother of Prussia. This is his story after that day of defeat listen and learn with me.**

** I ran towards brother Prussia he was sitting in a meadow talking to that bird again I don't know why he does he just does very strange and werid things.**

** He of course didn't hear my first call but that didn't stop me from tackling him. He looked at me dazed and confused "Why Germany?" He said pretending to die I chuckled brought out my canteen and poured it on him.**

** "GERMANY." Uh... Oh that's my que to run you see one day I appeared out of nowhere Prussia had said I was just laying in the middle of nowhere but when he woke me up I didn't know who I was.**

** Or what I was doing there Prussia took me in got me better clothes and pretty much raised me. We have our argeement and he is a idiot sometimes but he's my brother as far as I know.**

** I really wanted to take over things but I soon learned all who did that Died or Disappered. But today was one of the happy days where we would lay around, do some training, or play.**

** I ran around douging trees and there branches silently laughing to myself I came to a tree it was big and looked easy to climb. So I did climb it and it's big limbs once I was high enough I looked down.**

** There was Prussia looking lost "Germany where are you?" He mumered under his breath "I will find you so come out..." I grinned and jumped down on top of him he yelped while I cheered in victory.**

** I finally let Prussia up after I made him beg for mercy which I'm sure took about a hour the Damn man is so prideful 'Hey maybe we are brothers after all' we went home by the time we arived it was night fall.**

** I laid in my bed I always had bad dreams which terified me about cold bloody war but there was once in a while a good dream about a girl. I didn't know who she was but I fell for her even if it was my imagination and she wasn't real.**

**XxXxX**

** "MORNING." I screamed while tumbling out of bed "Prussia you bastered." He laughed and ran down the hall "Jerk." Ugh... The nerve and audacity of some people especailly that one.**

** I got up off the floor and chased him 'Stupid basered waking me up' I was angery and ready to make him pay.**

**XxXxX**

** I yawned today was the most tiring day every I am still trying not to fall asleep it scares me but who cares I need sleep. I fell into a deep sleep I wasn't sure if I was even breathing.**

**~Dream~**

** There she was cleaning as usual not paying me any mind then her stomuch growled she was hungry. I got the idea that I would cook for her so I made some sausage and I but the plate in the middle of the room. She appeared and frowned then took a bit of the food "This taste like CRAP."**

**~End of Dream~**

** I yelped holding my head it hurt a lot like a hammer was trying to break my skull I groaned and got out of bed. I need some pain relivers maybe some tea yeah that sounds very good right now. I went into the kitchen it was small but was big enough for two people. In the cabinet to the left was the tea so naturally I climb on to the counter I mean I was tall but not tall enough to get the top cabinets.**

** I opened the cabinet at the end there was the Herbal tea ughh... I wasn't the biggest fan of Herbal tea but if it got rid of this headache. I reached up and grabbed the tea but unfortunately lost my balance and fell flat on my face.**

** A third of me cried out the other third cursed myself and the other third just told me to get up off my ass and make the tea. So I did soon the kettel was whistling the tea in it boiling hot I loved hot things (I didn't mean it like that). Unfortunately Prussia came in at that moment wearing a night cap and a dress I dropped the cup I was holding "What the fucking hell are you wearing Gilbert." He froze turned a slight shade of pink turned around and disappeared** at** that point I was holding back so much laughter I thought I was going to explode.**

** 'So much for Mr. Awsome and flawless' I laughed onhce I was back in my room I didn't need Gilbert giving me another headache. But then again seeing him in a cap and gown might just take it away again.**

**XxXxX**

** The next morning I felt like I could run a mile Prussia not so much I was yelling at him to keep up. I figured I like giving orders so I would give them but only for training with Prussia with other Nations I might just give them lot's of orders.**

** Prussia finally caught up panting a lot hah... he is so old 'Victory to Germany and Prussia loses' I smirked "Maybe you should work out more Prussia." That had been his words to me when we started training.**

** Prussia glared at me he walked foward and did the worst thing "Oh... No gravity is increasing on me." Prussia fell on top of me and I had to catch him oh gods he's heavy "No it's not." I said trying to push him off me "Is to the same thing happened yesterday." Unfortunately with that my knee buckled under all the weight "Uhgg... You rotten brother your butt is crushing me." But he just laid there and pretended to be dead.**

* * *

><p><strong> Okay chapter one is done or is this a prolouge what do you think so please comment I dought anyone will but it's nice to know what people think so I ask for two things. One thing you liked about the story so far and one thing you didn't like. A few of those sences are from movies. I also thought I captured Prussia and Gremany's relationship good enough because I know as they get older they fight more but I think it's only fair that they have a good relationship now while germany is young. I think this is my best I think and I hope you liked it so yeah over and chapter one is done or is this a prolouge what do you think so please comment I dought anyone will but it's nice to know what people think so I ask for two things. I also know it's short but give me a break it's the Prologue. So give me One thing you liked about the story so far and one thing you didn't like. I think this is my best I think and I hope you liked it so yeah over and out.<strong>


End file.
